justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Wait
“'Can't Wait'” is a leaked song by Diggy Simmons featuring Justin Bieber. Audio Diggy Simmons - Can't Wait ft. Justin Bieber (Audio) Lyrics Justin Bieber It's about that time Diggy Polow da Don out and over 1: Diggy Simmons Pardon, darling, put me on your line cause my heart is calling Click over call wait tell them other dudes bye They wasting all your minutes Let me occupy your time keep you busy girl I'm really tryna holla mama Get to know you better if it's not a problem So what's it gon' be? You always on my mind You giving that feeling that I can die in your arms Cause your body is so killing, I can wait as long as it takes And you ain't gotta give me an answer today Uh I just wanna hug you, love you, I can see me and you as a couple Let me know when you're ready Justin Bieber Ain't tryna speed, I ain't gonna lie Girl I'm tryna get you on my side Give it some time, time, time But I wish it was now I can't wait, can't wait any longer baby I can't wait, can't wait 'til you belong to me I can't wait, can't wait 'Til my dreams true me and it's you for the first time and I know 2: Diggy Simmons Ma, I love your Quincy Jones vibe, but you be acting shy and I think I know why Okay let's play it safe, give me a chance Girl let's spend out our days, I'm feeling like lil mama, I hit the lotto There's no one hotter you a hard act to follow You you really can't deny we look good together when we ride I go for mine, when I see what I like Girls just 'bout that life are usually not my type I'm new when comes to love, but I'm willing to try just give me the sign Justin Bieber Ain't tryna speed, I ain't gonna lie Girl I'm tryna get you on my side Give it some time, time, time But I wish it was now I can't wait, can't wait any longer baby I can't wait, can't wait 'til you belong to me I can't wait, can't wait 'Til my dreams true me and it's you for the first time and I know 3: Justin Bieber Put me up, up oh baby don't let another minute go by All want is your body that's all that's been on my mind Baby girl do you believe that you can be my only? 'Til you say yeah, all I can do is wait and see Justin Bieber Ain't tryna speed, I ain't gonna lie Girl I'm tryna get you on my side Give it some time, time, time But I wish it was now I can't wait, can't wait any longer baby I can't wait, can't wait 'til you belong to me I can't wait, can't wait 'Til my dreams true me and it's you for the first time and I know 4: Justin Bieber & Diggy Simmons Okay girl let's fly away, we can make a brighter day We can fly to heaven, we can blow the sky away I could be your man and no it won't be a secret You can have my heart, and willing for you to keep it Love I'm just tryna to seek it And the top I'm just tryna reach it Oh I can't wait, I can't wait I can't wait, I can't wait oh Justin Bieber Ain't tryna speed, I ain't gonna lie Girl I'm tryna get you on my side Give it some time, time, time But I wish it was now I can't wait, can't wait any longer baby I can't wait, can't wait 'til you belong to me I can't wait, can't wait 'Til my dreams true me and it's you for the first time and I know Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber Category:Leaked songs